1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to facilitating online transactions with vendors. In particular, embodiments of the invention provide a computer program, a method, and a system for facilitating a transaction between a user and a vendor via an electronic resource, such as a website or application, without prompting the user for identification information related to a user's account with the vendor.
2. Related Art
Although many individuals have turned to using online (e.g., the Internet) portals, such as websites or Internet-connected applications (“apps”) to conduct transactions with a vendor, there are still those that prefer to conduct transactions through disparate communication methods, such as mail (electronic or postal), in person, and telephone. When an individual does use an online portal, the individual is tasked with registering and keeping track of an authentication credential and Internet identity for each vendor. Should the user conduct electronic transactions with a plurality of vendors, the user is required to maintain a list of the authentication credentials or Internet identities associated with each of the vendors. This is time consuming and often restricts the user's ability to conduct transactions, or at least obtain information regarding a potential transaction, with each of the vendors.